


Wallflower

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Kabeshiri, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Wall Sex, like literally wallsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: Kiriya gets stuck in a wall after deciding to clip through it and for some reason this turns Emu on.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Wallflower

“Kiriya-san…?” Kiriya breathed out, slow and even, one of his hands clenching. This position was entirely uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, Ace?” 

“Um… Well, I was just wondering what you were doing?” Eyes opening, Kiriya fixed Emu with a nervous grin and cocked his head to the side a little, his other hand pressing against the wall to try and support his torso. 

“Welp, to be honest… I’m stuck.” Emu’s eyes grew to the size of saucers and he turned, quickly moving to where Kiriya was stuck in the wall, several feet from the doors of the operating room. 

“Huh?? You’re joking...” He leaned over, taking a good look at where Kiriya’s body disappeared into the flat wall, and then disappeared behind the doors. From the other room, Kiriya felt warm hands on his hips give a cautious tug. Emu said something, but his words were muffled, and Kiriya pushed his hand to the wall and craned his neck in the direction of the doors as Emu came back, looking astonished. 

“It’s true… you’re entirely stuck in the wall…” Emu stared down to him, and Kiriya closed his eyes again. He tried to will himself free, or focus on clipping the pixels that made his body through the surface, but nothing happened and he remained fixed in place, feet dangling uncomfortably off the floor on the other side as his body remained suspended where he had gotten stuck. 

“Yep.” He groaned quietly and wondered, for a moment, if either Poppy or Parad had ever gotten stuck in such a stupid position before. 

Probably not.

Kiriya tried to give himself one pure push out of the wall, to at least  _ maybe _ free the arm that had gotten stuck behind him as well, but that had as much luck as Emu trying to physically pull him out. He put all his muscle into it and then flopped over, limp, and sighed. Emu stood next to him, strangely quiet for a few moments before he suddenly turned. 

“Wait a moment, I’ll go get you something to rest on!” 

For the entire three minutes Emu was gone, Kiriya flailed and flopped around pathetically like a fish stuck in a net, only at least the fish had dignity and wasn’t stuck with one whole arm nearly pinned to its body while the other could only smack a wall. By the time he had returned, Kiriya was tired and red in the face, having given up hope. Emu wheeled up a gurney and lowered it for Kiriya to rest on, and he let out a small, content sigh as the pressure from hanging in a wall was taken off his midsection. 

“Thanks.” But  _ now _ what? He had tried to teleport several times, but no matter what he did or how hard he focused, he wouldn’t fucking move. 

Emu made a small noise of acknowledgement from the back of his throat and Kiriya looked up to him, an eyebrow raised. 

“Ace…?” 

“Y-yeah…?” 

“... You’re kinda’ pokin’ out there, buddy. Wanna share with the class?” Emu’s face tinged almost as red as his pants, and he brought both hands between his legs to hide the painfully obvious erection that had formed against his thigh. 

“That--..!!” Emu turned away, and after a few moments, faced Kiriya once more with his lab coat buttoned up just hide enough to cover himself. A half hearted smirk spread across Kiriya’s lips and he laughed. 

“What, does seeing me all strung up and in distress do something for you?” Though it couldn’t be seen, Kiriya kicked his legs a few times. Emu shook his head, averting his eyes. 

“No! It’s just… I’ve played.. Er.. games that involve…” He trailed off, and this time it was Kiriya’s turn to go wide eyed as disbelief took him, even though it really shouldn’t have been a surprise. Of course someone like Emu would play erotic video games. 

“Anyway..! I just… when I saw Kiriya-san from behind, it made me…” Emu went quiet again, head tilting down. With how red his face was, he looked like he’d overheat at any moment. Kiriya hummed in amusement, letting his legs fall limp behind him. 

It wasn’t an unheard of, this kind of fetish. It was bizarre and Kiriya didn’t really understand it, but he was a fucking motorcycle corpse made of pixels, so who was he to judge?

They remained quiet for a few moments, both of them trying to figure out a way to solve this. Or so Kiriya had thought until Emu stepped in front of him, both hands clasped together in front of him as though he were about to beg. 

_ Oh, fuck. Seriously-- _

“Kiriya-san! Could I-- I mean, could we--” Emu stuttered, tripping over his words, and Kiriya knew what he was going to say before he could even finish.

“Huh?? You wanna pork  _ here,  _ Ace _??” _ He kicked his legs again, squinting his eyes up at the younger male. Emu gave a nervous nod, glancing behind down the hall and then to the spiral staircase that led up to the office. If he were quick, they  _ probably _ wouldn’t get caught; it was just Kuroto and probably Parad up there at the moment. He wasn’t sure where anyone else had gone, and it wasn’t really his business anyway. 

“I mean, quickly! Just.. I’ve always wanted to try something like this before.” Emu’s hands came to rest against the gurney for a moment before he took Kiriya’s hand in his, his eyes lit up with eagerness that Kiriya probably couldn’t deny, as baffling as the whole idea was. 

“C’mon, give me a break…” Ah, but Emu’s talents didn’t solely land in making his patients happy or fighting, he was _insanely_ _good_ at the whole puppy dog eyes routine and for that, Kiriya felt his resolve to be annoyed at the situation crumble into acceptance. 

Emus gave his hand a squeeze, eyes hopeful, and Kiriya sighed, giving a light nod. 

“You’re a weirdo, you know that? Make it fast.” Kiriya loved to see him happy, though, and he would do anything for Emu’s smile. 

Emu’s face lit up and he grinned, giving Kiriya’s hand another squeeze as he gave a nod and stood straight, rushing to the door. 

“Oi, you owe me!” Kiriya called after, before letting his legs fall behind him. His feet still didn’t touch the floor. Emu’s response was muffled as the door closed, and Kiriya was left alone in the hall, half resting on the gurney in silence. 

Now, Kiriya wouldn’t lie to himself. The idea of being fucked while being uncertain of where his partner was, what they were about to do and how they were going to do it was somewhat arousing; especially when there was a chance they could be caught by their friends. 

But it was also specifically because they had a chance of being caught by their friends that Kiriya was wary of this. 

He breathed out softly, waiting, and questioned if Emu was going to even do this at all when he felt hands at his waist. He tensed, caught off guard for a moment as they dipped under the floral patterned shirt he had been wearing, and fingertips began to trail around his belly. He bit his lip, trying to stay still as the touch tickled the soft skin and Emu gave his stomach a gentle squeeze. 

He loved to do that for some reason, and Kiriya couldn’t fathom why. 

Kiriya felt his cheeks warm up as one of Emu’s hands lightly rubbed his belly while the other moved to unbutton his jeans. They slipped down past his thighs, and Kiriya felt the cool, sterile air of the operating room on his rear. Emu’s hand finally pulled away from his stomach, and both hands suddenly grabbed a handful of Kiriya’s ass, pressing in and up as though to gently massage. Emu was speaking, but Kiriya couldn’t make out what he was saying through the wall. 

Kiriya bit his lip as he felt the hands press and push, thumbs rubbing circular motions up and down. He was definitely hard at this point, Emu’s soft hands were always good at pulling reactions out of him, and Emu knew it. Shifting his upper half, he tried to make himself comfortable as best as he could while Emu continued to play around behind the wall. 

How long was he going to screw around? Usually if Emu was eager for sex, they’d get right to it. Not that they didn’t enjoy foreplay, but for Emu to be standing behind him and fooling around while they both  _ knew _ they were on bothered time was a little--

Kiriya let out a gasp as something hot and wet began to lap between his spread cheeks. 

“F--” He cut himself off, not wanting his voice to echo through the corridors.

From behind, Emu had his face deeply pressed into Kiriya, his hands still kneading the globes of his ass while his tongue and lips sucked and licked eagerly away at the sensitive skin between. 

Kiriya moaned softly, his toes curling in his shoes. He pressed his forehead against his single free arm and breathed, eyes closing as he tried not to let the sensations overwhelm him. 

Emu really was a little freak, wasn’t he? Kiriya would let himself vanish ten times over, though, if it meant being able to hold him just a little more. 

As one hand kept his cheeks parted, Emu’s other hand trailed inwards towards Kiriya’s stiff, aching cock and gave a few teasing caresses from base to tip. Kiriya flinched, one of his legs rising up slightly. His knee pressed to the wall, and he forced himself to breathe slow and calm. 

Emu was mumbling something against him between long licks and the occasional nip, but Kiriya had absolutely  _ no _ way of understanding him, and could only deal with what he was being given. 

That tongue was magic, though, all soft and slick and hot; the way it circled and pressed, gently prodding past the ring of muscle at his entrance almost made this whole ordeal worth it. Kiriya’s breath stuttered, face hot as Emu’s tongue began to wiggle and thrust inside him, only to pull out so he could work two fingers in. A quiet curse dropped from Kiriya. 

“T-two, right away? Aren’t you going a little f-fas--” Kiriya had marveled at how slow Emu had been going before, but now he had shoved two fingers in his ass, Kiriya wasn’t so certain he could be prepared enough, especially if he was going to be fucked through a wall.

Kiriya squirmed a little as he felt the fingers stretch and twist, and a third one was added  _ way _ too soon. He pushed himself up abit, gripping onto the edge of the gurney as he tried to nudge Emu with one of his legs and let him know he needed to  _ slow down _ . It didn’t seem to work, though, because Emu kept at it, and then the fingers were removed all together. Kiriya released a shaky and squirmed again, but all that did was make one of his shoes fall off. 

“Hey! Y-you need to… it’s not read--” Something cold and slippery lined up with Kiriya’s read, and Kiriya felt his lower half lifted up as Emu positioned himself. Kiriya felt his heart nearly stall in his chest, and he didn’t care if anyone one floor above heard them, he was pretty sure his ass wasn’t ready for the pounding it was about to receive. He tried to smack with the hand that had been caught on the other side of the wall, but all it did was flap uselessly.

“Ace! Hey! A--  _ Em--”  _ Kiriya was filled as Emu effortlessly slid in, and Kiriya had to fight to hold the long whine that managed to squeeze out of his throat. He panted, eyes shut tight as he willed himself to get used to the feeling of Emu inside him, but it was too soon, and Emu wasn’t stalling for anything. 

Right off the bat he thrust in deeply, and right away he pulled out, only to slam back in and repeat. Kiriya’s legs tightened to try and pull away, but Emu’s grip was too strong. Either he didn’t notice Kiriya’s discomfort, too caught up in the moment, or-- 

Kiriya kept his mouth covered as Emu set a rough, harsh pace, but the moans of pain couldn’t be stifled as much as he would have liked. 

“E-emu,  _ fuck _ ,  _ slow dow-- F--”  _ Despite the pain and discomfort, Emu knew Kiriya’s body pretty well, and thus, was able to quickly locate that sweet spot that had Kiriya seeing stars rather fast. 

“Emu!  _ Please, it’s too-- _ ” 

“Eh? Kiri-ryon, are you okay?? What’s all this?” The sound of heels clicking on the floor had Kiriya freeze, and he looked up to meet eyes with Poppy.

_ Fuck. _

“Ah! It’s… nothing! I’m.. w-well, It’s, I got stuck a--” Poppy frowned as he cut himself off. He forced a grin, trying to play it cool, but this had to be a lost game. There’s no way she couldn’t  _ not _ tell what was going on. 

“Ehhhh? You’re  _ stuck _ ? But how?!” Poppy’s hands flew to her cheeks, making her cherry blossom pink hair bounce. Kiriya disguised an oncoming moan as laughter and gripped the gurney, his knuckle white. Sweat dripped down his neck and he shook his head. 

“D-- Emu’s, uh, figuring it out!” Kiriya bit his lip and held down a groan of pain as Emu’s fingers dug deep into his thighs, pace picking up. At the very least, he was thankful she couldn’t see Emu’s dick up his ass. 

“No, there has to be something we can do!” Poppy began to approach, and Kiriya shook his head. 

“Give it some time! Em-- Ace is--” The door down the hall opened, and the firm, commanding footsteps of Hiiro could be heard moments before he appeared, clipboard under arm. He stopped at the sight of them, and stared, eyes on Kiriya, on his appearance. Sweat dripped down Kiriya’s neck, and a look of confusion, followed by a flush of embarrassment took Hiiro’s cheeks. He looked away and hurried past Poppy to the staircase. 

“S-stop messing around!” Poppy’s eyes followed him, and she hopped after as though to seek his help.

“But Hiiro, he’s stuck! We can’t just leave him!” The moment she was gone, Kiriya dropped his head again, a small glob of drool leaking past his lips. 

“E-emuuu… please…” Kiriya’s whined quietly. His trapped hand clenched tight and he felt tears of humiliation forming in his eyes. It was bad enough  _ Poppy  _ had seen him, but Hiiro, too? 

Emu was going to owe him for this,  _ big time _ .

A few moments later, Kiriya felt Emu tense up behind him, and before he could prepare himself, Emu came, filling Kiriya up more than he ever remembered the younger man ever being capable of before. 

He gripped Kiriya tight as he gave one final thrust, and suddenly Kiriya found himself falling forward, crashing to the ground in a tangle of limbs, sweat and come. 

It was a miracle no one had come rushing from upstairs, but perhaps that was because Hiiro had stopped them. 

A few seconds later, the door to the operating room burst open, and Emu quickly dropped down to his side.

“Kiriya-san! Are you okay? I-I can’t believe that really wor-- Kiriya-san?” Kiriya, pants-less and missing a shoe, scowled for a moment before he carefully began to stand. Emu put a hand to his elbow and guided him up, concerned but  _ very  _ pleased looking. 

Ah fuck, and Kiriya had lost his erection from the sudden surprise of being  _ fucked free from the wall by Emu. _

“Ah! I have your clothes.” Emu beamed down at him and held up his other arm where the rest of Kiriya’s pants dangled; his shoe in Emu’s other hand. 

“Mmmm.” Exhausted, Kiriya suddenly let himself flop forward and into one of Emu’s arms. 

“Kiriya-san?” Letting Emu catch him, he leaned up and gave Emu’s collar bone a bite. 

“Dress me, Ace.” 

“Eh?!”

“But first, I want a bath.” 

“Kiriya-san??”

* * *

Kiriya was laying on the couch, a little blanket thrown over him with a print that contained and array of different stars that either had happy faces or sleeping faces. He shifted a little and winced, the cushion under his ass doing little to help the dull throbbing sensation he received from the slightest bit of pressure. Parad Emu sat on the floor next to him, poses identical with their knees to their chests as they played a handheld console. On the other side of the room, Hiiro sat silently while he worked, and Poppy was hugging an ice cream cone shaped pillow while she read over some magazine. 

It was.. Surprisingly peaceful. 

Even Kuroto seemed quieter than normal, which should have been a cause for concern.

A while later Haima bounced up, delivering their unnecessary daily ration of cake. Poppy and Parad flocked to the table, and Kiriya smirked a little, shifting in his seat. 

“Paracchi, you’re going to get a tummy if you keep eating all those sweets~” Parad froze, his eyes squinting over at Kiriya for a moment before he definitely took a seat across from Poppy and stabbed his slice of cake with a little fork. Poppy fixed the two with a curious expression, and Hiiro seemed to do everything he could to avoid looking at either Emu or Kiriya. 

Ha. 

“Bugsters cant get fat. Besides, yours is bigger!” Parad huffed, and Kiriya curled up a bit, an eyebrow raising. 

“You heard me! Emu kept grabbing at it while he was jamming his dick up your butt, earlier.” 

Haima and Hiiro choked on their cakes simultaneously, and Emu looked up in shock, his face beet read. 

No one said a word. 

“Oh… you two were-- While Kiriya was--”

“Poppy-san, please!” Emu cried out, before covering his face. 

Kiriya blinked, and a small grin crossed his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, breaking my non-con streak.  
> u-u  
> Oh well!  
> My writing chat kept joking about characters getting stuck in walls so I had to write this.


End file.
